The present invention generally relates to a system for mounting a flexible sheeting material to a substrate, and more specifically relates to a frame assembly and associated tooling for tensioning the flexible sheeting material to a taut state and releasably mounting the flexible sheeting material to the substrate to maintain the flexible sheeting material in the taut state.
Various types of signs and displays are commonly used as advertisements which must be securely mounted to the sides of vehicles, trailers, buildings, billboards and other types of substrates. Such signs and displays are typically comprised of flexible sheeting material, such as a canvas or plastic material, which exhibits some type of printing, graphics, and/or artwork. In the past, the flexible sheeting material has been secured to a substrate and held in tension by way of a variety of mounting and tensioning systems. A number of such systems are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,535 to Holloway et al. Similar to most forms of advertising, the flexible sheeting material must be periodically removed and replaced with flexible sheeting material exhibiting different printing, graphics, and/or artwork. As a result, the mounting and tensioning system should preferably be designed to allow for the quick, efficient and economical removal and replacement of the flexible sheeting material.
Prior mounting and tensioning systems typically require the use of a frame assembly having relatively complex mounting and tensioning mechanisms, thereby tending to increase manufacturing costs. Moreover, such systems typically require that the flexible sheeting material be equipped with a large mounting bead extending about its periphery, and that the frame assembly include a mounting channel sized and shaped to slidably receive the mounting bead therein. In essence, the bead and channel function as a mortise and tenon arrangement to securely connect the flexible sheeting material to the frame assembly. Such a connection arrangement also leads to increase manufacturing costs.
Furthermore, the installation of prior mounting and tensioning systems is labor intensive due in part to the complexity of the mounting and tensioning mechanisms and the required amount of manual manipulation involved with such installations. The associate tooling used to install prior mounting and tensioning systems are also relatively complex and difficult to manipulate, particularly when dealing with relatively large sizes of flexible sheeting material. The added requirement of having to assemble the mortise and tenon connections also tends to increase installation time and associated labor costs.
Thus, there is a general need in the industry to provide an improved system for mounting a flexible sheeting material to a substrate. The present invention satisfies this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.
The present invention is directed to a system for mounting a flexible sheeting material to a substrate. While the actual nature of the invention covered herein can only be determined with reference to the claims appended hereto, certain forms of the invention that are characteristic of the preferred embodiments disclosed herein are described briefly as follows. However, it should be understood that other embodiments are also contemplated as falling within the scope of the present invention.
In one form of the present invention, a system is provided for mounting a flexible sheeting material to a substrate, including an elongate support member, an elongate connector member, and a tool. The support member is operatively secured to the substrate and includes an anchoring portion defining a number of first anchor elements and a tool engaging portion defining a first bearing surface. The connector member is formed of a flexibly resilient material and is directly attached to an end portion of the flexible sheeting material. The connector member includes an anchoring portion defining a number of second anchor elements and a tool engaging portion defining a second bearing surface facing generally opposite the first bearing surface. The tool includes a first element defining a first engaging surface positioned in abutment against the first bearing surface, and a second element defining a second engaging surface positioned in abutment against the second bearing surface, wherein displacement of the first and second engaging surfaces along a length of the first and second bearing surfaces tensions the flexible sheeting material to a taut state, with the number of first anchor elements releasably engaging the number of second anchor elements to maintain the flexible sheeting material in the taut state.
In another form of the present invention, a system is provided for mounting a flexible sheeting material to a substrate, including an elongate support member, an elongate connector member, and a tool. The support member is operatively secured to the substrate and includes an anchoring portion defining a number of first anchor elements and a tool engaging portion defining a first bearing surface. The connector member is operatively secured to an end portion of the flexible sheeting material and includes an anchoring portion defining a number of second anchor elements and a tool engaging portion defining a second bearing surface facing generally opposite the first bearing surface. The tool includes a first element comprising a first elongate rail member defining a first engaging surface positioned in abutment against the first bearing surface, and a second element comprising a second elongate rail member defining a second engaging surface positioned in abutment against the second bearing surface, wherein the first and second engaging surfaces are slidably displaced along the first and second bearing surfaces to tension the flexible sheeting material to a taut state, with the number of first anchor elements releasably engaging the number of second anchor elements to maintain the flexible sheeting material in the taut state.
In another form of the present invention, a system is provided for mounting a flexible sheeting material to a substrate, including an elongate support member, an elongate connector member, and a tool. The support member is operatively secured to the substrate and includes an anchoring portion defining a number of first anchor elements and a tool engaging portion defining a first bearing surface. The connector member is operatively secured to an end portion of the flexible sheeting material and includes an anchoring portion defining a number of second anchor elements and a tool engaging portion defining a second bearing surface facing generally opposite the first bearing surface. The tool includes a first element defining a first engaging surface positioned in abutment against the first bearing surface, and a second element defining a second engaging surface positioned in abutment against the second bearing surface, with an area of abutment between the second engaging surface and the second bearing surface being generally aligned with a force plane defined by the flexible sheeting material, wherein displacement of the first and second engaging surfaces along a length of the first and second bearing surfaces tensions the flexible sheeting material to a taut state, with the number of first anchor elements releasably engaging the number of second anchor elements to maintain the flexible sheeting material in the taut state.
In another form of the present invention, a system is provided for mounting a flexible sheeting material to a substrate, including an elongate support member, an elongate connector member, an elongate cover member, and a tool. The support member is operatively secured to the substrate and includes an anchoring portion defining a number of first anchor elements and a tool engaging portion defining a first bearing surface. The connector member is operatively secured to an end portion of the flexible sheeting material and includes an anchoring portion defining a number of second anchor elements and a tool engaging portion defining a second bearing surface facing generally opposite the first bearing surface. The tool includes a first element defining a first engaging surface positioned in abutment against the first bearing surface, and a second element defining a second engaging surface positioned in abutment against the second bearing surface, wherein displacement of the first and second engaging surfaces along a length of the first and second bearing surfaces tensions the flexible sheeting material to a taut state, with the number of first anchor elements releasably engaging the number of second anchor elements at an interconnection location to maintain the flexible sheeting material in the taut state. The cover member is engaged with one of the elongate support member and the elongate connector member to cover the interconnection location.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved system for mounting a flexible sheeting material to a substrate.
Further objects, features, advantages, benefits, and aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings and description contained herein.